An electrophotographic device such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile machine of an electrophotographic system has hitherto been known. Such an electrophotographic device forms images through steps such as latent image formation by exposing a charged photoreceptor with light through image data, development, transfer to a transfer medium, and fixing. For this purpose, various electrophotographic device members are incorporated into the electrophotographic device in order to achieve these steps.
For example, a roll-shaped charging member is incorporated in order to charge the surface of a photoreceptor. Further, a roll-shaped developing member is incorporated in order to make toner adhere to an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of a photoreceptor to form a visible image. Recently, a belt-shaped intermediate transferring member has been used in order to primarily transfer toner images formed separately by color with a plurality of photoreceptors to the surface of a belt, superpose the toner images of each color, and secondarily transfer the superposed image to paper.
Such an electrophotographic device member is generally arranged in the state of being in contact with a predetermined counterpart member in order to achieve its function in the electrophotographic device. For example, a blade member is often in contact with the surface of a developing member in order to charge toner by rubbing. Further, a blade member is often in contact with the surface of a charging member in order to remove toner remaining on the surface after fixing toner images to paper. Furthermore, in an intermediate transferring member, a blade member may be brought into contact with the surface in order to remove toner remaining on the surface after transfer of toner images. In this way, various electrophotographic device members are often used in contact with the counterpart member in the presence of toner.
With respect to the electrophotographic device member, an attempt of imparting functions such as slidability with the counterpart member and a property in which the toner in contact with the surface of the member tends to be separated, so called a toner releasability, has hitherto been made by providing a surface layer on the surface of the member.
Generally, in order to improve slidability with the counterpart member, a silicone-based surface modifier is often added to the surface layer. Further, in order to improve the toner releasability, a fluorine-based surface modifier is often added to the surface layer.
Note that, as prior art on the surface modification of an electrophotographic device member, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a technique of forming the outermost layer of a developing roll using a coating liquid prepared by formulating a reactive silicone oil and a reactive fluorine oil into a fluororubber dissolved in a solvent.